According to a study of civil helicopter accidents, 61% of the accidents occurred during take-off, maneuvering, approach and landing (i.e. while flying low and slow), and 38% of the accidents were caused by lack of adequate pilot situation awareness. Thus, a helicopter warning system that improves pilot awareness of obstacles and terrain while flying low and slow could reduce civil helicopter accidents.